A vehicle may include various systems and components that are responsible for creating a desirable cabin environment inside of a vehicle. The vehicle may also include various systems and components that are configured to provide useful information for the passengers that travel within the vehicle cabin.
A passenger may control the various systems and components in order to create a more comfortable, and informative, cabin environment once the passenger enters the cabin. However, manually inputting controls may be inefficient and less convenient for the passenger.